


Visiting Hours

by Diamond4Lyfe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Natasha is caring, F/M, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Nights, Loki and Natasha Friendship, Loki being nice, Loki does not know how to ask for help, Maybe something more later, Natasha Has A Heart, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Start of a friendship, loki is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond4Lyfe/pseuds/Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: The first time he came to her it took Natasha completely off guard; but maybe they could help each other learn something in the visit.





	Visiting Hours

The first time he came to her it took Natasha completely off guard. It was two months after he tried to take over the city and she was just getting back to her apartment after a whole day of cleaning up the city. As much as she wanted to take a shower, eat food, and go to bed she knew she couldn’t because something didn’t feel right in her home. 

There was someone else here and she was in no mood to deal with someone in her house. Quickly she drew her gun and began to check every room in the apartment. There was no one in the kitchen, living room, or guest room; so that left her bedroom. 

Natasha thought that was going to be in a gun fight the minute that she opened the door, but instead she was greeted by a man sitting at the edge of her bed; but not just any man, the god himself, Loki. 

“Loki.” She said. Her voice must have scared him because he jumped up from the bed and had his guard up. He didn’t say anything which was unlike him and it actually scared her a little. Crossing over to the bed side desk without taking her eyes off of him, in fear that he might disappear if she did, she turned on the light. 

“Oh my god.” She said once she saw the state that he was in. his left eye was black turning a very ugly shade of blue, his lips looked as though they have been sewn together, has face had multiple cuts, and his head hung as though he was shamed. 

“Loki, take my hand and let’s go to the bathroom so I can get you cleaned up.” She said as she placed the gun on the bed and walked to him with her hand held out. Once she was in front him she left her hand out for him to grab, but he could only stare at her in confusion. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I only want to help you, but in order for me to help you, you have to trust me Loki.”

Slowly the demigod placed his hand in hers and let her lead the way to her attached bathroom. Once they reached the bathroom, Loki took a seat on the rim of the bathtub and watched as the young woman pulled out the first aid kit; taking out cleaning supplies, scissors, needle and thread. 

“I’m going to cut the thread now okay? I need you to stay still.” Loki could only nod his head as she sat on her knees in front of him and begin to slow cut the thread from his mouth. The more she cut, the more Loki could feel the pain that came with it. He didn’t know if getting the thread was terrible or removing it was terrible. Once she was done Loki could see in the mirror behind the redhead, his lips had holes in them and they were bleeding.

“I’m going to use the cleaning alcohol on the holes and I’m not going to lie to you, it’s going to hurt like a bitch.” She said as she stood up to throw away the thread and grabbed the bottle of cleaning alcohol and a clean rag. She quickly turned on the tab water to wet the rag before ringing it out and turning off the tab. 

“Ready?”

“Yes.” He answered in a croaked voice. 

Slowly the red head placed the warm rag under his chin and carefully poured the cleaning solution into all nine holes that were in his mouth. The God hissed through clinched teeth and the red head could only mouth ‘I’m sorry’ to him. Once she was finished, her once white rag was now red with Loki’s blood, but the holes were being clean so that’s all that matters to her. 

“I’m sorry. I’m going to rinse out the rag so I can treat your other cuts.” Loki said nothing as the pain was too much for him to bear. The young woman rinsed out the blood soaked rag before returning to the God with needle and thread. 

“You have a nasty cut on your temple and I don’t want blood on my pillows.” She said a shrug of her shoulders. Loki looked at her in shock. Did she think that he was going to spend the night with her? In her bed at that? Why was she even helping him? After all he did take her best friend and tried to take over her world. Was she crazy? Was he crazy? Before he could think anymore the redhead was finish with his other cuts and had sewn up the deep cut on his temple. 

“Are there any more cuts or bruises that you want me to look at?” she asked.

“No.”

“Are you going to spend the night?” 

“Yes, I do not wish to go home.”

“Okay. The only clothes I have for you is the clothes that Clint left over.”

“That’s okay.” She nodded before walking out of the bathroom and into her room. Once she was gone Loki managed to get a good look at himself and sighed. He was a mess. But he supposed it was his fault after all. He did try to take over the world and for that he had his lips sewn together so that he could not tell anymore lies and one hundred whips on the back. What he didn’t expect was the beating that he took to the face, but then again he shouldn’t have been surprise. 

“Here you are. You can place your armor on the counter if you want. I’m going to change clothes and then go in the kitchen and make us some food.” Natasha said as she handed him the sweatpants and t-shirt. The demigod only nodded and give her a small smile as a thank you, in which she returned, before leaving him to change. 

Natasha changed into a pair of shorts and a green tank top, before going to the kitchen to start dinner. Once she opened her fridge she realized that she could make tomato soup and grill cheese. She quickly grabbed everything she needed, along with pots and pans before starting to cut the tomatoes. 

As she cut the tomatoes, her mind drafted to the demigod in her bathroom. Of course Loki was a horrible person for trying to taking over her world and almost killing them in the process and taking her best friend and almost had him kill her, BUT no one deserves the punishment that he had gotten. 

Lips sewn together? That was a bit extreme in her book.

“Thank you.” He said, from the entrance way to the kitchen, scaring the spy. 

“You’re welcome. I’m making tomato soup and grilled cheese. I don’t know if you’re going to be able to eat the sandwich but the soup is perfect for you.” 

“I suppose.” He stated as he took a seat on her bar stool at the counter and watched her cook. She moved like grace in kitchen as she did on battle field. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Natasha stayed silence on the topic while Loki watched her finished up their food. Even when dinner was plated in front of him, Natasha didn’t push the topic of what happened to him or even why he ended up in her apartment. He was very grateful for that but in a way she had a right to know why he was here.

“I was punished because of what I did to your planet. I had one hundred whips to my back and Odin had my lips sewn together so that I could not tell anymore lies. I did not expect the beating to the face but of course the guards used any opportunity to hurt me. I think Odin knew as well but did not say anything to stop them. My magic was stripped from me that is why I could not heal myself; although I was able to transport myself here. I have a feeling that my mother give me part of my magic back to me so that I could escape.” 

Natasha remind silent as Loki told her his story. Loki was a terrible person, yes, but the fact that his own father sewn his lips together and allowed others to hurt his son was disgusting. 

“I am telling you this because you helped me and you have the right to know why I am inside your home. You could have told your friends about me, but you did not so I thank you.” Loki finished. 

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry for what had happened to you. Even though you did try to take over my planet I don’t believe that you deserved that cruel of a punishment,” Loki was shocked and was about to interrupt her, but Natasha held her hand up to stop him.

“I know you’re going to say that you’re a monster and you deserved the punishment, but you’re not a monster Loki; you’re just misguided. You’re also going to say that monsters don’t need love and I’m going to tell you that you’re wrong. Everyone needs love. So I thank you for letting me help you.” Natasha offered him a smile before getting up to clean the kitchen. Her words shocked him, but he did let himself smile before getting up and joining her in the kitchen. 

Maybe Natasha could teach him a thing or two.


End file.
